The present invention relates to a height adjuster for a shoulder belt for an occupant of a vehicle.
A shoulder belt in a vehicle typically extends from a seat belt retractor through a seat belt guide (D-ring) mounted on a pillar of the vehicle and downward across the shoulder and torso of the vehicle occupant. The location of the D-ring in part determines the angle at which the shoulder belt extends from the D-ring across the occupant's torso. Depending upon the D-ring location, the shoulder belt may be uncomfortable to the occupant. Thus, it is known to mount a D-ring on the vehicle pillar in a manner which permits height adjustment of the D-ring. The D-ring can then be located in a position which is most comfortable for the vehicle occupant.